My Littlest Pony Shop: Two Worlds Two Shows
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: This is about the crossover between LPS and MLP, making it MLPS.


This is about a crossover between MLP and LPS. 5 Parts.

Part 1

Blythe steps back in time.

Downtown City 4:00 PM

One day, at Downtown City, Blythe, Sue, Youngmee, Jasper and the pets were playing in the Littlest Pet Shop.

"It's great to play with my amazing friends!", Blythe said, playing Tag with them.

"What's today?", said Jasper, questioning Sue.

"It's August 8.", said Sue. Jasper thanks her.

"Can we find another toy to play with?", said Vinnie, asking Blythe.

"I'm pretty sure. Sue, Youngmee, Jasper, find a toy for us to play.", said Blythe. Her friends nod in agreement, and they looked for something.

"Hot Potato? Nah.", said Sue, as she finds a chew toy.

"Catch? Not now.", said Youngmee, as she found a soft ball.

Jasper tries to look for something to play, but he found an item. "I think I found something!", he said.

"What is that?", said Youngmee, as she scratched her hair in confuse.

"I don't know. I guess we better find out what this thing is.", said Blythe.

"What does this button do?", Sue said. Before she pressed it, her friends, the pets and Blythe said "NOOOOO!" She pressed it and the item shakes before it transforms into a portal which starts pulling things and the group into it.

"HOLD ON!", said Blythe as her friends and pets were holding on. Before they didn't have strength to hold on much longer, Zoe said her first words to Blythe's friends:

"We will be remembered as a hero."

"What?", Sue, Youngmee and Jasper said to Zoe, couldn't believe what they heard.

"WE WILL BE REMEMBER AS A HEROOOOO!", Zoe said as all of them are sucked in.

In the portal, no one can hear you scream, and the group passed out by the colors like they were in 2001: A Space Odyssey. The items that were sucked in comes back, making the place a mess. Mrs. Twombly comes in and sees the mess.

"Blythe? Zoe? Anyone?", she said, worried.

Ponyville 8:00 AM

It was a bright and sunny morning.

"What a wonderful way to spend the-", Twilight said, before a portal comes out of nowhere, creating a giant crater.

Twilight, her friends, Spike, Discord, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and the Cutie Mark Crusaders watch the crater as the smoke clears to reveal it was...

Part 2

Twilight and her friends helps.

...Blythe, her friends and the Pets.

"Oh, man! Every time I go to use a public restaurant, something like this happens!", said Princess Celestia.

"Who are they?", said The Cutie Mark Crusaders, asking Discord.

"To my calculations, it was one of Twilight's inventions that was hidden somewhere.", said Discord, brushing his tooth.

Angry, Twilight said, "MY INVENTION?!", to Discord.

"Well, it had to ability to transport people here or anywhere.", said Discord.

"Ok. Whoever that is, we will take them to the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom.". said Twilight. Twilight carries Blythe, Rainbow Dash carries Penny, Applejack carries Pepper, Pinkie Pie carries Minka, Fluttershy carries Sunil and Vinnie, Rarity carries Zoe, the Princesses' carries Youngmee and Russell, the Cutie Mark Crusaders carry Jasper and Discord carries Sue like a man. They place her on a bed and watch as the group are sleeping.

"I like those pets.", said Rainbow.

"What we should do is to protect them until they go home, no matter what.", said Applejack.

"We will talk to them later.", said Luna, as they shut the door. Soon after, Blythe wakes up. She then says...

"Hello?"

Part 3

Civilians meet Equestrians

Ponyville 8:30

Blythe looks around in their bed.

Blythe says, "Wow, I like these windows, crystals, and it's morning... IT WAS MORNING?! AAAAAGGGHHHH!" Her scream wakes everyone up.

"Blythe, I had the weirdest dream. Your pets were talking, and there was a portal.", said Sue.

Russell said, "Well, Sue, this isn't a dream." to Sue. She sighs.

"Where are we? I don't know what this place is! This portal sucked us in and whoosh!", said Blythe.

Suddenly, someone comes in.

It was Twilight.

"Hi, Everyone.", said Twilight, happy.

This scares the group.

"Who are you?", said Blythe.

"Glad for you to ask, My name is Twilight Sparkle. And you are?"

"Blythe Baxter."

A few seconds later, they shook hands, even though Twilight has hooves.

"Are you a pony?", said Vinnie.

"Why, Yes. 98% of Ponyville is a pony. Except for Discord and Spike.", Twilight said.

"P-p-p-p-Ponyville?", said Blythe as her heart sinks.

"Where are you from?", said Twilight, questioning.

"I know someplace we live called Downtown City.", said Youngmee.

The rest of Twilight's friends come in.

"Who are they?", said Pepper.

"Hello, my name's Discord!" he said to Sue.

"Sue Patterson."

"I'm Pinkie Pie."

"Minka Mark."

"I'm Rainbow Dash."

"Penny Ling."

"I'm Applejack."

"Pepper Clark."

"I'm Fluttershy."

"Sunil Nelva."

"and Vinnie Terrio!"

"I'm Rarity."

"Zoe Trent."

"We're the Cutie Mark Crusaders."

"Jasper Jones."

"We're Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.", they said.

"Youngmee Song."

"Russell Ferguson."

"And I'm Spike."

Discord says, "And now that you and your group are in Ponyville, we shall talk about our stats. And Sue?"

"Yes, Discord?", said Sue, feeling a chill.

"I love you, Sue! I always have!", said Discord, tearfully.

This made Sue shudder and everyone's jaw to drop.

"I'm just joking.", said Discord.

Sue sighs angrily.

Part 4

A Villianious Plot

Downtown City 7:00 PM

The Police comes and investigates the scene.

Mrs. Twombly said, "Roger, I don't know what happened! All I did was helping the Littlest Pet Shop."

"I didn't see my daughter for a few hours. Where is she?", said Roger.

There was two suspicious people investigating.

The Biskits.

"We are, so, gonna find a transporting device.", said Whittany.

"We, like, saw what happened in an alley, a strange portal that leads to a place called Equestria.", said Brittany.

They searched the area to find the same device that Blythe and her friends had the portal they were sucked into.

Whittany was curious, so she asked her twin.

"Brittany, what does this button do?"

She pressed it, causing to activate the same portal.

"Yes!", said the Twins. The police, Mrs. Twombly and Roger look at the portal as it transports the two.

"What the-", said Mrs. Twombly, before the portal closes.

They're gone.

Roger says, "Whoa. That's one sweet mother of-"

Ponyville 9:00 AM

"So, I said "Wait a minute, where's my throne?" and she said, "I believe you're not ready yet!"", Discord says before he laughed while he and Sue were having a cup of tea.

"So, Cutie Crusaders, how long have you been finding your marks?", said Jasper.

"For 4 Seasons for our marks. We'll just watch the town go for another 5th if we have to.", said the Crusaders.

"We like it here, Blythe!", said Youngmee.

Far away from here, at the crater, lies the twins.

"You just wait, Blythe. Heed my words. We will be ready for you.", they said as they see Twilight and Blythe on a patio, holding hands and the twins both laugh evilly.

"Twilight, is it romantic?", said Blythe.

"Why?"

"Because I love you.", said Blythe.

"HUH?!"

Part 5

The Ultimate Battle

Ponyville 9:07 AM

"I don't understand. Why do you love me?", said Twilight.

"Just the way you look. Today.", said Blythe.

"I get it. It's funny."

"Blythe! Twilight!", said Spike, tired of running.

"What is it Spike?", they both talk to Spike.

"INTRUDERS!", he said.

"What Intruders?", Sunil said.

"TWINS!", the dragon said.

"Biskits?!", said Sunil to Spike.

"I think so!", said Spike.

"BLYTHE, come on out!", said the Twins.

"We got this." Twilight said.

"Who are you?", said the Twins as everyone comes downstairs.

"We will unleash our secret weapon...Brittany and Whittany.", said Princess Celestia.

"With what? Pets?" , said the twins as they laugh.

"Fortunately, yes!", said Blythe.

All of the pets said, "ATTACK!"

"WHAT?!", said the Twins. "Did they just-?"

Everyone but the twins attack.

Blythe does a design element.

Twilight does a friendship element.

Rainbow Dash does a loyalty element.

Applejack does a honesty element.

Fluttershy does a kindness element.

Rarity does a generousity element.

The Pets did music, food, comedy, art, gym, magic and choreographic elements.

Blythe's friends did baking, athletic and photography elements.

Princesses' did sun and moon elements.

The Crusaders did cutie Mark elements.

Spike did a supporting element.

And Discord did a Chaos element.

When all of their powers combine, they defeat the Twins.

The twins said their last words before returning to Downtown City:

"We will have REVENGE!"

Ponyville 9:20 AM

"Well, this is Goodbye.", said Blythe to Twilight. "Yeah. That thing we did fighting the twins was Awesome!"

"Well, goodbye, Bly-"

In a nanosecond, Blythe kisses Twilight. Spike, disgusted, asks Celestia for a barf bag.

"Goodbye.", said Blythe after kissing her. Instead of kissing her more, she hugs her. After, they leave.

Downtown City 7:30

Roger cries as Mrs. Twombly comforts him.

"Please come home, Blythe! Please come home.", said Roger as tears flood. Then, the portal opens to reveal Blythe, her friends and the pets unconscious.

"Blythe, now that was a dream.", said Sue.

"Blythe! You're back! We miss you!", said Blythe's father and Mrs. Twombly.

"Glad to be back.", said Blythe as everyone hugs her.

Blythe narrates this:

"Our races, united by a history long forgotten and a future we shall face together. I am Blythe Baxter, and I send this message so that our past will always be remembered. For in those memories, we live on."

Her pets narrates this:

"With Twilight's Invention gone, we cannot return life to our town. And fate has yielded its reward: a new world to call home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting, protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage, and though we are worlds apart, like us, there's more to them than meets the eye. We are the pets, and I send this message to any Ponvillers taking refuge among Equestria. We are here. We are waiting."

Twilight, from Ponyville narrates this as a friendship lesson:

"In any time, there are calms between the storms. There will be days when we lose faith, days when our allies turn against us. But the day will never come, that we forsake that place and its people."

The End.


End file.
